Life Without You
by sailor-usagichiba
Summary: Mamoru did a hard decision and betray Usagi and sacrifice his happiness just to Usagi fulfill her destiny to become queen of the silver millennium
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMERS

I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON AND ITS CHARCTER IT BELONGS TO NAOKO TACKEUCHI

LIFE WITHOUT YOU

CHAPTER 1

ONE SUNDAY MORNING AFTER CHAOS BEEN GONE TO EARTH AND STARLIGTH IS GONE HOME TO THEIR HOME PLANET WITH THEIR PRINCESS , USAGI AND MAMORU IS ON THEIR DATE IN THE PARK IT'S THE FIRST TIME SINCE MAMORU LEFT TO GO TO HARVARD.

MAMOCHAN IM SO HAPPY BECAUSE WHERE TOGETHER AGAIN. ME TOO USAKO YOU KNOW THAT IM HAPPY TO BE WITH YOU. I LOVE YOU MAMOCHAN I LOVE YOU TO USAKO

ONE EVENING MAMORU IS HAVING A DREAM

"PRINCE ENDYMION , PLEASE CONVINCE PRINCESS SERENITY TO GO BACK TO THE MOON KINGDOM AND TO CLAIM THE THRONE AS THE NEW QUEEN OF SILVER MILLENIUM YOU ARE OUR ONLY HOPE"

"NO! IM NOT LETTING USAKO GO! I CANNOT LEAVE WITHOUT HER SHE'S MY ONLY FAMILY SHE IS THE ONLY FAMILY I HAVE"

"BUT IF YOU WON'T HELP US THE WHOLE GALAXY WILL BE IN GREAT DANGER"

"NO! NO! NO!"

MAMORU WAKE UP AND SWEAT ALL OVER HIS FACE AND HIS BODY IS TREMBLING AND CRYING WITH TEARS.

"NO USAKO I CANNOT LEAVE WITHOUT YOU I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!"

CHAPTER 2

AFTER HAVING THOSE DREAM MAMORU CANNOT CONCINTRATE THINKING ABOUT IT.

"WHAT SHOULD I DO I LOVE HER SO MUCH BUT I CAN'T RISK MANY PEOPLES LIFE BECAUSE OF ME" MOMORU THOUGHT TO HIMSELF. UNTIL SOMEONE HUG HER FROM BEHIND HIS PRINCESS HIS USAKO." HI MAMOCHAN IM GLAD I SEE YOU TODAY " USAGI GREET TO HIM. "ME TOO USAKO.. SO WHERE IS EVERYONE?" MAMORU ASK HER " HMMM REICHAN IS IN THE TEMPLE HELPING HIS GRANDFATHER, AMYCHAN AND MAKOCHAN IS IN THE LIBRARY MINAKOCHAN IS IN HER AUDITION FOR THE SCHOOL PLAY, SO I LEFT SCHOOL EARLY AND HOPING TO SEE YOU HERE AND MY HOPE CAME TRUE HEHE" USAGI SAID TO HIM. " THAT'S GREAT USAKO SO WE CAN SPEND SOME QUALITY TIME TOGETHER.""REALLY MAMOCHAN WERE HAVING A DATE TODAY IM SO HAPPY TO HEAR THAT I FEEL LUCKY ALREADY!" USAGI SHOUT IN JOY. MAMORU JUST SMILLE AT HER

AFTER A WHILE THE DREAM MAMORU HAVING WHISPEARD TO HIM " PRINCE ENDYMION CONVINCE PRINCESS SERENITY TO TAKE THE THRONE CONVINCE HER" OUT OF NOWHERE MAMORU JUST SCREAM " NO I WONT CONVINCE HER!" USAGI SHOCK ON MAMORU SUDDEN BURST " MAMOCHAN WHATS WRONG ARE YOU OK? YOU DON'T LOOK SO GOOD." USAGI SAID TO HIM, UNTIL MAMORU SUDDENLY HUG HER " USAKO PROMISE ME THAT YOU WON'T LEAVE ME!"" I PROMISE MAMOCHAN I WILL NEVER LEAVE YOU IM ALWAYS HERE TO PROTECT YOU I LOVE YOU SO MUCH MAMOCHAN" " I LOVE YOU MORE USAKO"


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER

I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON. SAILOR MOON IS OWN BY NAOKO TAKEUCHI

LIFE WITHOUT YOU

CHAPTER 3

The night is finally come and Mamoru is still in distress. While he was thinking of a way of how will the dream will leave him alone a light came out of nowhere and there is a man with a cresent moon stood in front of him. " Prince Endymion you must help us to convince Princess Serenity to return to the moon kingdom" " oh no I'm dreaming again this is a bad dream" Mamoru said to himself " your not dreming Prince Endymion, I'm Altos one of the royal adviser of the moon kingdom. We need your help to bring the princess back without her the kingdom will not be restored to normal, and she is the only way to keep the piece in the galaxy if she take the thrown without the princess there always be a war to the whole galxy even here in earth" Altos said to Mamoru. "but…but how can I do it even if you tell me that she will never go back she love in here. She can't leave her friend and Family." "then you make her go that's the only way prince, I hope you can help us" then there the light again and after that Altos was gone and leaving Mamoru in blank " what should I do.. I can't brake her heart again but I don't want to sacrifice the life of many people" then Mamoru broke into tears

Sorry it was short pls r&R more of that came from


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER

I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON. SAILOR MOON IS OWN BY NAOKO TAKEUCHI

LIFE WITHOUT YOU

CHAPTER 4

Mamoru still thinking of what Altos said to him Last night and made its decision " I have to this even I regret it in my whole life" Mamoru still thinking when he bump in Usagi and to their friend " hi Mamo chan" greet Usagi to Mamoru "hi Mamoru san" greeted by the scout. But Mamoru only stare them and said to Usagi that they need to brake-up " Usagi I'm braking up to you" Usagi is in tears in her eyes and said back " but why Mamochan did I do something wrong? Are you having a dream again tell me what did I do?" Usagi is Crying and the scout got mad in Mamoru for hurting her again.

"Usako im sorry" said Mamoru in hi thought

Meanwhile the scout and Usagi is in the cherry temple thinking on what Mamoru action earlier, "Usagi did you did something clutz to make him said that?!" Rei said to Usagi "Reichan stop it you only making her hurt" Makoto said "Makochan is right Reichan" Amy said, "ok im sorry I just cant believe that Mamoru is doing it again." Rei said then suddenly they interrupt by bright light then after the light is gone they see a man with a cresent moon in his forehead and a white ancient dress ( A/N think of what elios wear in sailor moon s) then suddenly it speak.

" Princess Serenity at last we found you again," " who are you and what do you want to Usagi" Rei said " come on guiz lets transform" Makoto said " you don't need to do that guardians" "im Altos one of the royal adviser of the moon kingdom and also one of the leader of the royal knight" Altos said. Suddenly Luna and Artemis came and shock to see Altos alive.

"Altos what are you doing here?" Luna said " yah altos where have you been? We don't know that your still alive" Artemis said "Luna, Artemis its nice to see you again. To answer your question im here to take the princess and take her home to the moon kingdom to become the new queen of the silver millennium" "and im still alive and watching you here in earth and re building the kingdom. I came back alive after the princess defeat beryl and metalia to their battle. And also the other adviser and all the people in the kingdom is alive and waiting to the princess to return" altos explained

"but the princess don't want to leave the earth Altos" Luna said. "then finally Usagi speak " you said your name is Altos right? Im sorry to tell you that im not leaving earth this is where my family is and the love of my life" usage said " but your highness if you don't take the thrown their always be war in the galaxy even here in earth. And what about your people your just going to abandon them after so many years" Altos said "I don't know I will thinki about it" suddenly Altos approach Usagi then gave a locket " If you already decided to go just press the button in the center then I will come" altos said and bow as a respect. Then disappear

"what are you going to do?" Minako said " are you going to tell mamoru san about it? Ami said "he need to know and I want to know his thoughts about it" usage said and she go to mamoru apartment

Well what do you think? Pls R&R


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER

I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON. SAILOR MOON IS OWN BY NAOKO TAKEUCHI

LIFE WITHOUT YOU

CHAPTER 5

Meanwhile in Juban University Mamoru is still spacing out on what Altos said to him " what should I do? how can I make him take the thrown" Mamoru thought, suddenly someone tap him on the back, its Yuki his classmate in Anatomy " hey Mamoru why are you spacing out like that? Did something happened?" Yuki said. " I'm ok Yuki I'm just thinking that's all" then suddenly something came in Mamoru's mind "Yuki can you help me in something" Mamoru said " sure Mamoru anything"

After a while Usagi reach in Mamoru Apartment " he needs to know, I want to know what his thought I don't want to leave him I made a promise" Usagi thought, then suddenly the elevator stop in Mamoru's floor. When she's gonna knock on the door she heard giggling of a woman inside of Mamoru apartment, "seems not right" her thought, she knock on the door 3x suddenly a woman answered the door "hi how can I help you" said the woman " who are you? and what are you doing in my boyfriend apartment" Usagi said, suddenly Mamoru shows up " Usagi what are you doing here? " Mamoru said " Mamochan who is she and what are you doing inside?" Usagi said " pls usage don't ever call me in that name again were done" " but mamochan I don't understand where just fine right? What did I do to make you like that" usage said in her tear in her eyes " I don't love you anymore that's all and she is my new girlfriend Yuki, I found her just like me and we have the same interest and I like her so much" Mamoru said to her " but Mamochan!" "NO! USAGI STOP IT ALREADY GET OUT OF HERE!" and he slam the door in front of Usagi. Usagi stood there in shocked and just go home.

Meanwhile after slamming the door Mamoru cried so hard for doing this to her, "I'm sorry Usako it's the only way for you to take the thrown and leave earth" Mamoru thoughts. Then suddenly Yuki came to him and said "are you sure we did the right thing? Your hurting your self like that and at the same time you hurting her" "it's ok Yuki thank you for helping me and pretend to be my girlfriend." " Mamoru I'm not pretending I really like you and I'm happy to continue it." "No Yuki. I still love her I just have my reason for doing it but I don't want to replace her, you can leave now thanks again for your help" when Yuki is on the door " I Always here anytime" then Yuki left him.

When his alone, he just cry and cry while hugging the picture of Usagi and him until he fall asleep, before he fall asleep he whispered to himself " I love you Usako pls forgive me"

What do you think pls R&R


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER

I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON. SAILOR MOON IS OWN BY NAOKO TAKEUCHI

LIFE WITHOUT YOU

CHAPTER 6

Usagi left the apartment building with a broken heart "why did I do to deserve this" Usagi said in sob, she go directly to her friend in Rei's temple. Rei saw her approaching so but she saw already her red eyes like she cry a drum of tears "Usagi what happened? Did something happened?" Rei sai with a concern tone. "Oh! Rei she don't love me anymore she love someone else and I see a woman inside his apartment, and said that her new girlfriend" said usage crying in Rei's arm. "oh Usagi everything will be alright I promice"

1 week later Usagi still not in herself and bump into someone unexpected its Mamoru. "Mamochan" "watch where you're going Usagi " "Mamochan tell me what did I do to make you do this to me!" "I told you I just don't love you anymore!" then he left Usagi speechless many days come and Usagi suddenly remembers the locket that Altos gave him. "should I take the thrown and leave the earth? I can't take more pain" then a familiar sound came to her sense his communicator suddenly beep, when she opens it Sailor Mercury face appear "Usagi chan we need you there is a youma attacking the Juban park hurry!" "Ok! I'm on my way" then USagi rush to the park and transform to Sailor Moon.

(IN THE PARK)

Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus lying down and the only fighting is Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter. "STOP RIGHT THERE!" "who are you" the youma said " How dare you interrupt the peaceful day and wonderful time in the park" "I'm Sailor Moon in the name of the moon I will punish you!" then the youma laugh! "so you are the famous Sailor Moon everyone talking about" then suddenly the youma attack her directly heat. So Sailor Moon is slam in the tree. When the youma finishing her attack a rose suddenly show up and hit it on his hand, " who's there!" "you have no right to hurt innocent people I'm tuxedo mask" " Now sailor Moon finish him off" "Ok! Moon therapy kiss"

"Tuxedo kamen-sama please for the last time can we talk about this" "there is no we Sailor Moon, and I don't want to talk anymore" Tuxedo mask said to her "well in that case" Sailor moon said

"I WILL TAKE THE THROWN TO BECOME THE NEW QUEEN OF THE MOON"

OHHHOOO! Let's find out next chapter R&R


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER

I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON. SAILOR MOON IS OWN BY NAOKO TAKEUCHI

LIFE WITHOUT YOU

CHAPTER 7

When Usagi said that she will take the thrown everyone shock including Mamoru. "what are you talking about Sailor Moon?" I will take the thrown to be the be the new queen of the moon" then suddenly she pulled the locket and press the button to summon Altos. Then Sailor Moon transform to her Princess Outfit. "your highness are you ready to fulfill your duty?" Altos said "yes Altos I'm ready" "Usagi chan don't go pls don't leave us" Rei said "Rei is right Usagi chan " Miniako said "No guys if I don't do this I'm just getting hurt and everyone will be in danger, and please don't be mad at Mamochan … I mean Mamoru san." Usagi said to them. Mamoru just stood there and shocked until Usagi talk to him again Mamoru san I will take my leave to your planet I hope to see you soon" until Usagi gone into thin air and everyone is crying except Mamoru then he speak " sailor soldier I'm sorry I just did all this just to fulfill her destiny please forgive me" Mamoru said and broke down in tears " Mamoru we understand you we are not mad at you" Rei said " don't worry everything will be alright" Ami said. "thanks guys and I have a favor please don't tell her about this I just want her to think how I bad on her" Mamoru said " are you sure Mamoru san when she came here again it will not be the same for the both of you" Makoto said "its ok as long she is safe"

Sorry it was short im just in blank today pls bare with me R&R


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER

I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON. SAILOR MOON IS OWN BY NAOKO TAKEUCHI

LIFE WITHOUT YOU

CHAPTER 8

1 week later, the time finally came for Usagi to leave the earth and same is Luna and Artemis is leaving with Usagi , because Luna and Artemis is also the royal adviser of the moon kingdom. "oh! Artemis, Luna we going to miss you " the scout said " Oh girls we will miss you to and same thing to Mamoru san, I mean Prince Endymion for now on" Luna said " you don't have to be formal were still friends right?" Mamoru said " Of course mamoru san we are still friends., but if you go to the kingdom we have no choice to be formal to you and same with the scout" Luna said " I understand. Thank you" Mamoru said

When the girls is chatting with Mamoru and Luna, Artemis, Usagi came with Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru and Setsuna with Altos. "Usagi chan what are they doing here?" Minako said " guys the outers are coming along with me to the moon kingdom " Usagi said, Everyone shock on her statement " what are you talking about usagi chan that they will accompany you? If their going we will to" Rei said " No I have decided that you should stay here and continue to live a normal life! And isaid the same to the outers but before I stop them they already give up their normal life to accompany me" Usagi said " koneko is right… I mean Neo queen Serenity is right we give up everything to serve and protect her" Haruka said "but we want to serve you you too" Minako said " I love you and I care for all of you and I want you to continue on your life. And I will not allowed you to dis obey me so I will hold your power so I'm only the capability to go here or it depends to Prince Endymion, but going out to earth is strictly prohibited" Usagi said, then finally Mamoru speak " why are you doing this? You are only mad at me im the one who did bad things to you, you should not do this to your friend" Mamoru said in outburst " prince Endymion it has nothing to do with it, I'm only protecting you all and continue with all your life, ths is why I accept the thrown so before the enemy enter the solar system and earth I already beat them! End of conversation Luna Artemis let's go" Usagi said in a high tone. Then Luna and Artemis just nod

Then Usagi transform to Princess Serenity (she still the princess because she is not crowned yet) and the outers transform to their sailor suites " Let's go.. and I'm sorry I hope you understand my decision" Usagi said then they teleport and gone, after that everyone is crying including Mamoru who's emotion just explode in sadness and sorrow "Usako I love you so much, and I hope will see each other again and we will have our future together" Mamoru thought to himself

Well what do you think R&R


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER

I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON. SAILOR MOON IS OWN BY NAOKO TAKEUCHI

LIFE WITHOUT YOU

CHAPTER 9

(IN SPACE)

When travelling from space going to moon kingdom just then Usagi just cry hard on what she did to her friends and to Mamochan "I'm sorry girls, Mamochan I hope you all forgive me" Usagi said " Oh princess they can understand in no time and will make them understand in the perfect time" Sailor Neptune said " yes your highness they will understand it soon" Altos said " of course they will Princess Serenity they are your friends and soon they will, but in the meantime we can protect the galaxy and rebuild the kingdom and soon you can visit earth for vacation and treaty to ther prince and I mean Prince Endymion" Artemis said " yes your right I will rebuid my kingdom and protect the whole galaxy for invaders" Usagi said

(IN EARTH)

After 3 months its not the same without Usagi and everyone is gloom and specially Mamoru who is not in his normal condition since Usagi is left them left him alone. " I'm all alone again I don't have anybody anymore, even they are saying that they will always here, it's not the same without you Usako , and it's all my fault" crying while holding the picture of him and Usagi.

Meanwhile the girls get together in the Rei's temple because they got a signal to the Moon kingdom, they already forgive Usagi because Luna contact them to tell usage reason and they understand Usagi situation. " girls how are you? How is Mamoru san doing? Were monitoring the earth and him and he sims like in not himself. And its affecting the earth situation. Remember Mamoru san is the Prince of Earth everything in him is earth so you must protect him" Luna said " but how are we going to that? He will not respond in our call, we even go to his apartment and he doesn't open the door to us. And don't you remember Princess Serenty hold our power " Makoto said " girls I have a secret to tell you your power is hold yes but you can use it by protecting prince Endymion . that's the consequence on it so you must protect him and don't let him loose himself always accompany him, and that's also the princess wants" Luna said " we understand, but before I forgot when is the princess coronation? Are we invited" Minako said" in earth time is 5 months and yes you are all invited and tell that to Prince Endymion" Luna said " ok Luna we will" the girls said

R&R pls and more chapter ahead


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER

I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON. SAILOR MOON IS OWN BY NAOKO TAKEUCHI

LIFE WITHOUT YOU

CHAPTER 10

(IN THE PALACE)

Princess Serenity are busy rebuilding the palace with her council (A/N: her council is the representative of each planet in the solar system or let say her mother guardian and the scouts parents) they rebuilding the palace, making law, and practicing to become royalty and how to talk infront of the people and important guest. " wowwww…! It's so hard to be a queen, I never done this in my whole life" Serenity whined " Your majesty it's hard from the start but you will be used to it believe me" Council Fahra of Mars said " yes your majesty council Fahra is right we will help you Serenity said.

Meanwhile the outers are walking to the study room where Serenity is " Your highness we are done shielding the solar system and lock it so no one can enter a negative power inside." Sailor Uranus said " Very well I have some favor to ask you" Serenity said " Anything you wish your majesty " Sailor Neptune said " I want you to go to earth and send this invitation, Luna and Artemis has something to do so they can't send that and I'm not ready yet to face them, can you deliver them for me?" the outer scout just smile and nod and take the invitation.

(IN THE EARTH)

Their still worried in Mamoru condition, " he still not leaving his apartment, if he leave he just go straight to the bar to drink and drunk himself" Rei said " do you think we should call her or contact her?" Ami said " we can't do that only her can contact us, remember? " Makoto said. Suddenly a familiar faces shows up " hi girls " Haruka said "Haruka, Michiru , Hotaru, Setsuna" the girls said in chorus " all of them hug each other and they laugh at the same time, "what are you all doing here? Minako said " were here to give you this" Hotaru said and handling the invitation, when they get their invitation they become sad when they get Mamoru invitation and suddenly Setsuna is sense something wrong " girls is something wrong with the Prince? You change your facial expression when you see his invitation" Setsuna said " you see Mamoru san is not his self after Usagi left him he become very quite now. And always drunk he is not answering all our call so we are spying him just to be sure his ok, his not talking to us anymore" Rei said " I see do you want us to help?" Hotaru said " how can you help us? " Amy said " just watch us " Haruka said. And they go to Mamoru apartment

What do you think guiz? I have many thoughts about this story so many chapter to come hope you are all still here R&R


	10. Authors note

Guys this is a short notice all of the name of the council that i will mention is the sailor scout parents. and i will include Mamoru/Prince Endymion Parents in the coming chapter so don't be confused on new name that will include. i will tell all their role in every chapter just bear with me. i have the story in my mind i just can't let it out in right sequence but i will update everyday until i finish this story

thank you very much to your support and patience on my story to all the cliffhangers in every chapter.

I LOVE YOU ALL!


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER

I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON. SAILOR MOON IS OWN BY NAOKO TAKEUCHI

LIFE WITHOUT YOU

CHAPTER 11

(IN MAMORU'S APARTMENT)

Mamoru is still in his bed and have an headache due to his drunkenness last night and every night when he goes home from school. His mind doesn't focus anymore without her life without her princess, without Usagi " I shouldn't let her go and hurt her now she hates me and she will not forget me" thought to himself, then suddenly he heard a knock on his door but he ignored it, he don't want to see anybody especially the scout because they will only pity on him, then the knock didn't stop but after 5 minutes it's stop and he just close his eyes and think but a familiar voice make his eyes wide open.

" Prince Endymion what are you think you're doing punishing yourself like that?" Haruka said " how did you get in did you just broke my door?" Mamoru said in a loud tone, then he stand up to his bed to check his door that there is no sign of braking " and he see the all girls are here "if you are wondering why we get in is because of this " Michiru said, Mamoru just froze when he see what their talking about, it's the duplicate key of his apartment that Usagi has, he give her a duplicate key so she can let her in by herself without knocking on the door. " why do you have those that's Usako keys! Why it's in your possession " a tear flow in his cheek, doesn't mean that she let go of him already. Mamoru thought "

Prince don't worry we just barrow it to the princess because she is worried to you." Michiru said " What do you mean ? she is worried to me? After what I did to her is she still worried about me she supposed to be mad after what I did to her" Mamoru said in outburst. " your highness the princess is not mad at you and yes she is still concern to you, and to all of you, you know that she is not that of person" Hotaru said " Prince Endymion we would like to give you this and I hope all of you can come and specially you'' Setsuna said "what is this" Mamoru question " it's the invitation of the princess coronation and we are here to here your answer so we can arrange your departure from here to the palace" Haruka said "wait why is there such arrangement? Are we not allowed to just teleport?" Ami said " No your not allowed to do that anymore it's for your safety, as the princess said to all of you that you will live as a normal person if you don't come we just not opening any portal from here, so what is your answer?" Hotaru explained

"No! I'm not going, im not ready yet to face her" Mamoru said while sobbing " is that your final answer " Michiru said "Yes" only his reply " well what about you girls " we are gonna stay here with him we promice to Usagi chan that we will never leave Mamoru san" Rei said and everyone just nod. Then Michiru look up and see their princess crying and just nod to agree on their wishes, the inner scout and Mamoru have no idea that Serenity is watching them "they are not coming maybe I will not see them for a long time" Serenity said to Luna, and Luna hug her " You will past this trial Princess and soon you can be with them again " Luna said and Serenity just nod.

So what do you think? I will do my chapter maybe tomorrow night. R&R


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for the late update I just got busy in my work well here is the chapter 12 I will make it long for you guys hope you like it. More Reviews pls…

Chapter 12

Mamoru is still crying on what happened to him and Usagi and the girls cannot do anything do make him feel better, their also crying for their friends, " Mamoru kun you have to put all your self together Usagi chan will be sad too if your like this we know that she still love you and you love her. So why are you doing this to her and your self?" Rei said " I love her so much that's why I need to sacrifice everything for her sake and this kingdom. If she don't take the throne the kingdom will be in danger' Mamoru said and the girls just stared at him with sympathy

Meanwhile in the kingdom all of the official of the moon palace and all the servant is getting ready to the coronation of their princess to become the queen, all of the guest in different kingdom come to witness the coronation, but the princess still sad because the most important guest in her life is not coming " princess don't be sad this is the most important day in your life and to all the kingdom, you will taking the throne of the queen" luna said " I just cant help it because they are not here." Serenity said. " because Prince Endymion is not coming and they need to be with him. Luna said " I know" and then Serenity give a weak smile to her advisor.

Meanwhile on earth Mamoru is still looking in the moon and thinking of her Princess. '" Usako I miss you so much \, im sorry that I cannot be there for you im not strong enough to face you yet, its her so much to see you their and im right here waiting for the day that I will be your husband. " and then tears come down in her eyes, then a light appear in front of him. The silver crystal and it became sailor moon " what? What is happening?" Mamoru thought " Prince Endymion don't be sad the princess is not mad at you," Sailor moon said " why are you here?" " im here for you the princess sent me here for you to feel comfortable on your heart she don't like it when your sad" Sailor moon said, and mamoru just cannot hold it anymore and cry harder, then sailor moon hug him with love as like she is the real serenity and it \s just give mamoru a hard time on crying and hug her back " Usako I love you so much I miss you " and she love you too my Prince, then the prince is sleep in sailor moon arms then sailor moon tuck him to bed and when she is standing mamoru hold her and said " don't leave plss can you stay here?" my prince I wont leave you im here with you always" then mamoru is sleeping with a smile on his face. Then usage is happy. She is controlling sailormoon emotionally and suddenly cry. Mamochan I love you more than anything else.

So what do you think?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

When Mamoru woke up he feels better like in the other day. When suddenly he is looking for someone. "Usako! Where are you?!" " am I dreaming last night when I talked to sailor moon" when he realize he holding on something. He is holding the silver crystal but it's just the piece " why it is in here? Im not dreaming after all" then the tears fell on his eyes " Mamo-chan please don't cry I don't want to see you like this it hurt me a lot" Mamoru shock on the voice that talk and it called him by the name that he wants to hear more and more " Usako is that you? Where are you I want to see you please I want to see you " then suddenly a light just shows infront of him and princess serenity standing infront of him "Mamochan im right here for you" then mamoru just stand on his bed and hug the princess with tears on his eyes " I miss you so much USako" then he realize that she is not usako but princess serenity and then he let go and bowed to her but Serenity wont let him do that " Mamo chan you don't have to do that im still your Usako" then they hug their for a while then sit on mamoru bed.

"what are you doing here are usako?" " Im here to give you on whats on your hand. That's the piece of me so you will never feel alone when you are holding that and you're the only one who can hold this and only you, when somebody took it to you it will disappear and it will return it to me. Do you understand?" serenity said mamoru is shock on what serenity said she is change and very intelligent on words that coming from her, not like the klutz and bubbly usako of his " Yes I understand thank you my love" " I love you mamo chan I will always love you and watching you above so you need to continue the normal life and finish your dream to be a doctor" serenity said " but my dream is to br with you.. you are my only family" then tears again flow in mamoru eyes and so serenity to. " and you're my family to so I will always here for you, if you need me just call my name and I will be there. I love you my love" Then serenity is gone .

"I love you too my love and I will taing care the only piece that you given me

So what do you think? R&R


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Sorry for late update just busy in my own self world.. well anyway here is chapter 14

In the moon kingdom

"Luna can you summon Altos here I have an important mission to ask him" Serenity said, " what mission is it my queen" Luna ask " it is for the sake of our kingdom Luna I'm going to ask some help to someone" "ok your majesty I will call Altos" the queen is worried because there is some premonition again in hr dream that her kingdom and earth are in great danger and he needs help to solve it.

In earth

Mamoru aura is now clear like in the past days when she talk to Usako and have her crystal, she feels like she is with her then the girls came Rei, Ami, Minako, Makoto. Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru. "your highness you look different today anything new?" Michiru ask " Michiru you don't need to be formal I just have a great dream and I feel great today" Mamoru said " well that's good to hear" Ami said " well Mamoru kun we are thinking if you can join us in a vacation in Rei's province, we've been their and it's beautiful, so you can relax too so what do you think?" Minako said "well it's ok I guesse I don't have anything to do anyway" Mamoru said " well that's great we will pick you up here tomorrow so be ready ok " Makoto said then the outer just smiled on the happiness of the prince, they can't wait to report it to their queen.

Back in the moon kingdom

"Altos I need you to go out in the solar system and find Galaxia and The starlight I need to speak with them" Serenity said " About what your highness" Altos Ask " Its about the safety of our kingdom and I need you to find them as soon as possible do you understand?" " yes your highness

Well this is it for today


End file.
